When the Thames froze
by MariaVonTrapp
Summary: What will christmas bring for Mary and Bert this year.


_This takes place after Mary leaves __London. The title is the amazing song from Smith and Burrows. Please review._

When Bert winked, Mary missed him already. A tear escaped her eye; she didn't understand what was going on. Practically Perfect people couldn't let sentiment get in the way. Why was it then that every time Mary left, she felt like she left a piece of her behind. She would miss the children, but most of all, she would miss him and his silly sense of humor, his cockney accent, they way his eyes flickered with joy and mischief. Mary tried not to think about her friend. She had to focus. Soon she would have new charges and they would need her to be her Practically Perfect self.

When Mary was out of sight, Bert sighted. He hated seeing his best friend leave time after time. They were best chums for as long he could remember. Mary had grown into a beautiful young woman and his feelings for her had changed over the years. She of course didn't know he fell in love with her. Bert knew there was no place for puppy love in Mary's life right now. She was always busy helping children and she wouldn't allow sentiments to intervene. He hoped the wind didn't take her to far from London, so she could still visit him. He couldn't openly tell her he loved her, but that few stolen moments when she had the day off were enough for him.

Mary was send to Paris to take care of a little baby. When she strolled along the Seine, she thought about London and how she missed it, certainly at this time of the year. The Thames would be frozen now and the whole city would be beautiful lighted. Paris was beautiful too, but London was her home. She remembered that one time Bert and her went ice-skating. Bert was an excellent skater but Mary had never done it before. Patiently he had taken her had and taught her some techniques. Now she was rather fond of it. Lately she thought about Bert and the wonderful things they did together a lot. She hadn't seen him in two months. She couldn't' just fly to London to spend the day with him. Her days off were very lonely without her best friend. Before she could wander off any further, the baby started to cry. Mary held the little child close to her heart and began to sing for the baby.

'_When you're with a sweep, you're in glad company'_.

Baby Nathalie gave her a toothless grin. Mary couldn't help but smile. One day she hoped having children of her own, but she knew the wind wouldn't allow that to happen. Suddenly she felt a wave of sadness coming over her.

Bert was decorating the Christmas tree in his small apartment. He hoped Mary would be home for Christmas, just like last year when he took her ice-skating. He missed her very much. She had written him a letter in order to tell him she was in Paris and she couldn't visit him. Somehow the letter didn't sound like Mary, it sounded said, melancholic, like she missed him and wanted to be with him more than anything.

"_I hope I'll be home for Christmas, my dear friend!" _

She never called him dear before, Bert thought. He didn't allow himself to dream of Mary loving him too. She probably just wanted to be polite. After all they were best friends.

Two nights later, at Christmas Eve; the winds had changed again. After Mary said goodbye to the beautiful baby, she took off again, wondering where the winds would take her this time. 'You've been unhappy, my child', the voice that usually gave her new charges said. 'I'm so sorry', Mary said, 'I'm a bit out of focus, that's all'. 'You miss London, my child', the wind said. When Mary wanted to deny that, the wind went on: 'That's why we allow you to spend Christmas there.' Mary suddenly felt happy, she would be home far Christmas.

Meanwhile Bert was cooking some diner. He realized it was late and chances were very little she would come. It would be a lonely evening for him. Maybe he could find some of his fellow chimney sweeps later on. Suddenly he was disturbed by a knock on his door.

The wind had left Mary right in front of Bert's doorstep. She suddenly felt nervous to see her best friend again. She didn't know why she felt that way but after their last jolly holiday her feelings towards him started to change. She began to realize maybe he was more than just a friend. But even if Bert returned her feelings, there could never be more between them. She had her duty towards the children she served as a nanny.

When Bert saw Mary standing at his doorstep, he smiled broadly. 'Well, if it isn't, Mary Poppins', he said. When he saw the look in her eyes, he saw sadness in those beautiful orbs. 'Well I 'oped you'd come', he said while motioning her to come in, 'I made diner, nothing much, I've you'd rather go somewhere…' Mary quieted him, 'Nonsense Bert, I'm sure it will be perfect'. She smiled and when she looked in his eyes, her smile dropped. Suddenly she hugged him fiercely with tears in her eyes: 'Oh Bert', she sobbed, 'I've missed you so much'. Enjoying having her close to him, Bert made soothing circles on her back: 'Mary, mine, I 'ave missed you too'. Something was definitely not right. He didn't ask what was wrong, because he knew better than to push Mary Poppins.

Dinner was uneventful. Mary seem to enjoy the turkey Bert prepared, but she wasn't radiating with happiness like se usually was. She seemed happy to be here with him, but she was somehow distracted. Unbeknown to Bert, Mary was thinking about their goodbye later that evening. She knew it would break her heart to leave again and she couldn't go on that way.

After dessert, Bert gave Mary a glass of wine and guided her to the couch. Deciding it was time to give her her present, he walked to his small Christmas tree and took the small package of the ground. 'Mary, I' ave something for you', het muttered shyly. 'Oh Bert', Mary said, 'you didn't have to'. Suddenly she felt guilty. 'I didn't think I'd be home for Christmas, I didn't get you something', she admitted. She really felt bad for not buying him something. 'Mary, all I want for Christmas was 'aving you 'ere with me', Bert said truthfully, 'Why don't you open it'. Mary smiled but didn't look him in the eye. She was afraid he would see the love and longing in her eyes and she couldn't jeopardize their friendship, could she? She unwrapped his gift and when she saw the beautiful medallion, she looked at him surprised. 'Open it', he said, 'something to remind you of me when you're not here'. Inside the medallion was a picture of them when they were sixteen. When Mary saw the picture, she started to tremble. 'Mary mine', Bert said while pulling her in a hug, 'What's wrong?' All of a sudden Mary started to sob. 'I can't… I can't… not again', she said knowing she didn't want to leave anymore. She wanted to stay here, here with him. Bert pulled Mary closer. He never saw her like this before and his heart went out to her. When he tried to swift away her tears, his fingers lingered on her cheek and they slowly caressed her. When their eyes locked, they felt themselves leaning into each other. Bert slowly kissed her cheek, her collarbone and her cute nose. Mary all of a suddenly couldn't take anymore and brought her lips to his. The kiss was slow and hesitant at first, but when they were used to each other's taste, Bert deepened the kiss and Mary felt herself responding eagerly. When they were both out of breath, they look at each other in awe. They didn't say anything for a moment, but after a while Bert started to speak while caressing her cheek: 'Mary, Mary mine, I know this shouldn't 'ave 'append, but I really love you'. 'I love you too, Bert', she said and crying she went on: 'You know I have to leave, that this can never work out'. Bert knotted and answered: 'Please, Mary, stay. Let us 'ave tonight'. Mary smiled; she couldn't deny this to Bert, not to herself. When he saw she wasn't going to protest, he kissed her again releasing all the love he felt for her in the kiss.

The next morning Mary woke up in his arms. She suddenly felt happy this wasn't a dream and she really felt asleep in the arms of the one she loved most. Suddenly the wind started to call on her. She had to leave. It was probably better if she didn't wake him to say goodbye. She placed a small kiss on his lips, careful not to wake him and left after writing a note.

When Bert woke up and saw Mary wasn't by his said anymore, he started to fear the winds had taken her from him again. When he found her note, he cried, he knew that children needed her, but he needed her too. He traced her handwriting with his fingers. 'Love, Mary', it said. At least he knew she loved him and was equally as devastated as he was. What if she wasn't allowed to come back? He couldn't live without her.

Up in the clouds, Mary tried to dry her tears in vane. 'Mary, my child', the familiar voice said, 'you've always been a great nanny and we think it's time to reward you. You're released from duty. It's time to fulfill the duty you have to yourself'. 'Oh thank you, thank you', Mary shouted. She was so happy she could burst. She was allowed to spend the rest of her life with Bert, just like she probably always wanted to. When she didn't find him in his apartment, she went looking for him. After a while she found him ice-skating on the Thames. It looked like he was dancing with somebody, but he looked really sad. Mary didn't hesitate and putted on some ice-skates. She took his hand and started to dance with him. Bert looked at her surprised: 'Back that soon, Mary', he said. 'I couldn't let the love of my life dance alone, could I', she said smiling, 'and that's what I plan to do this day and the rest of our lives. That is if you have me.' Bert answered by kissing her passionately. They had their happily ever after.

**A year later**

After Christmas dinner, Mary and Bert lay on a blanket under the Christmas tree absorbing the beauty of the lights and comfortable in each other's presence. The past year they lived in absolute bliss. They'd never been happier. They were married a couple of months ago and they still felt like newlyweds. While Bert continued to do all kinds of jobs, Mary found herself an employment as a teacher. She loved to work with kids and the best part was she could come home to her husband every night unlike when she was a nanny. Leaving his warm embrace, Mary pulled a little box from under the Christmas tree and gave it to her husband. 'Sweet'eart I thought we weren't giving presents this year', Bert said surprised. 'I owed you one from last year', she said sweetly, 'open it'. Mary never ceased to amaze Bert, his wife was absolutely beautiful and when he saw her beaming with love, he took the gift and opened it. When he saw the little socks, his smile grows even broader. 'Mary, really?', he asked. 'Yes', she answered radiating with happiness, 'we're going to have a baby'. Bert kissed her fully on the lips. Just when he thought this was the best year of his life, Mary gave him a promise that next year would be even better.


End file.
